The Seven Tests
by darkshadow229
Summary: Life for several women in Walford is about to change...
1. Chapter 1

The Seven Tests

The celio floated inside the eden. The celio was exploring its environment and since it probably wouldn't be long before it matures and exits the eden, the celio wanted to spend as much time as possible inside.

Dot Branning was shocked when she thought she might be pregnant. She was 74 years old, so she was shocked. She thought she was given a second chance after Nick.

Denise Johnson was surprised. What if the baby was Lucas's baby? It would be terrible. It could be Kevin's but that's impossible. Denise thought it might be the result of a one-night stand.

Janine Butcher wanted to scream. She wanted to run to the flat and grab the bed sheets and flung them all over the room. She saw the chance she might be pregnant. She wanted a baby, but this seemed too sudden. What if it wasn't Ryan? It could be that drunk, Scaver's. But Scaver was a middle-aged man who vandalized buildings, manipulated people, especially young girls and who drank so much you would have sent him to hospital the first moment you saw him.

Janine said "It couldn't be the drunk. No, it's Ryan. No, it's not his. It couldn't be that devil's baby."

Janine knew it couldn't be Scaver's baby. It was only a pointless, clever one-night stand. She was only out for Scaver's money. He might have been a worthless, old drunk but he was very wealthy. She had stole over 10,000 pounds by the time he fell asleep and 100,000 more by the end of the night for her and Ryan. So it must be Ryan's baby. She didn't do anything sexual with that madman.

Lauren Branning looked at the test. No, it was impossible. She had no current boyfriends, except that boy she met in America and they were just friends. The two have never gotten any further than kissing and a few dates, which she then dumped him. Lauren knew it couldn't be Peter's baby. Lauren thought "Who is the father?"

When she told her mom and dad that she was pregnant, her dad was at first shocked then angry. Her mom was cheerful.

Tanya asked "Who's the father, Lauren?"

Lauren thought "Should I tell them that there is no father? Or should I lie?"

Lauren said "Just one- night stand in America. It was a guy I had met at camp."

Tanya said "Well, shouldn't you tell him that he's the father?"

Lauren said "No, Mum. I think I can take this baby on my own."

Tanya's eyes widened. She had a baby as well when she was young and now she's divorced and engaged to a monster that should be in jail or anger management classes.

Tanya said "Are you sure, Lauren? This all seems very sudden. Maybe you want me to help take care of the baby."

Lauren knew that if she left the baby with Tanya and Greg, it would be a mess. Greg would attack that baby, just like he had attacked her on so many dark nights.

Lauren said "No, I'll be able to take care of it."

Denise was in her room and was in a feral position, crying. She was about to have a baby and she didn't know anything about them, let alone the father.

Jordan entered the room. He heard his mum crying and he knew what she was thinking. But he couldn't do anything about it. The only thing they both could do is to just be waiting like they always are.

Janine saw one of Scaver's friends, Lucas Kilomen, aka "Lemon". Lemon had just turned 15 but had a very long record that included stealing, assault, murder and even a few accounts of rape.

Lemon knew Janine and hated her with a passion. Lemon was a fighter so she knew what her plan was. She knew that not even Ryan would know what madness would explode from Hell and come to Earth next.


	2. The Battle of It All

The Seven Tests chapter 2

Dot Branning rubbed her stomach. She felt lonely ever since Jim had left in a fit of rage two months ago. She had nobody to tell but she loved her little baby all the same.

Denise found a picture in her old jacket. It was taken only a week ago at a club she went to. She was in the picture, but there was a young adult in the picture as well. He had his arms around Denise. Who was this man? Was he the father?

Lauren was talking to her classmate Kathy.

Kathy said "Hillary was talking about you at break yesterday. She was saying that you were on the pill and that you were a filthy, little scrubber who runs to clubs hoping to get weak boys to get you pregnant."

Lauren said "She should talk! She's always at the bars trying to pick up men to have a go at her."

Kathy said "I said she's such a cow. With that nerve, I wonder how she even got accepted."

Janine ran over to him, making sure that when she bumped into him that her clothes would hopefully fall off.

Her plan succeeded.

Everybody watching was in shock about that. Ryan was leaving his job when he saw Lemon about to rape his fiancée.

Ryan shouted "You little prat, get off her!"

Lemon said "What are you gonna do 'bout it, Malloy? You're so drunk you can't even know your own fiancée's name."

Ryan said "She's pregnant, you moron!"

Lemon said "Oh, so the scrubber ended up having a one-night stand."

Lemon kicked Janine's side, causing her to groan in pain. Ryan was raged. Lemon punched her and continued to attack her.

Lemon said "So, scrubber. I hope that knocked some sense into you. Maybe next time, you'll think twice before you try to scam me."

Ryan shouted "That's it!"

Ryan attacked Lemon. Ryan didn't care that everyone in the Square was staring at him.

Lemon now looked like a zombie at a Halloween party. Lemon was angry and confused.

Lemon said "YOU BETTER WATCH OUT, SCRUBBER. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Lemon runs in the opposite direction.

Denise found that on the back of the picture was in pen a phone number. Denise called the number and visited the home. It was a care home.

Denise felt nervous. She didn't know anything about this mystery man- or boy. For all she knew, they could have been a serial killer.


	3. Denise's Discovery

The Seven Tests chapter 3

Denise paced back and forth across the room, muttering " Come on, pick up."

After 25 minutes of waiting, someone finally answered.

The person asked " Hello, who is this?"

Denise replied " Yes, this is Ms. Fox . I'm looking for the owner of this phone number."

The person said " Speaking, this is Andrew."

Denise asked " Have you met a woman named Denise Johnson in the past week?"

The person answered " Yes, there was a nice woman named Denise Johnson at this nightclub I went to last Thursday. I got her mobile number, I talked to her about her life. She was divorced twice and had three kids, all of which were out of home."

Denise internally gasped. How could she have told a total stranger all about her life! Well, at least she left Lucas out of it. He was nothing to her now.

Denise asked " Andrew, how old are you and where do you live?"

Andrew answered " I'm 14 years old and I live in 21 Wellington Road, St. John's Wood."

Denise sat down on the couch, her head spinning as she groaned. How could she not remember that night? A nightclub? With a 14-year-old boy from the other side of town?

Janine lied down in bed. She was still bruised according to Ryan and she needed her sleep. She had just closed her eyes when she thought she heard glass break.

She opened her eyes and in front of her in his signature yellow hoodie was Lemon along with Scaver.

Lemon smiled and said " Miss me?"

Janine screamed at the top of her lungs.


End file.
